


Under my nose

by Fallen_am_i



Category: Alice Nine
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_am_i/pseuds/Fallen_am_i





	Under my nose

Title: Under my nose ( i might change it later :P)  
Chapters: Pt 1  
Author: [](http://fallen-am-i.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://fallen-am-i.livejournal.com/) **fallen_am_i**     
Genre: Romance, Dramma  
Warnings:Boys love, sexual intercourse between men later.  
Rating: PG-13 to NC - 17, for this one, PG - 13  
Pairing: Tora x Saga, Shou x Saga (onesided), slight Shou x Hiroto  
Synopsis: Onesided love hurts,and Saga tries to find a simple way to forget that pain ( i am terrible when it comes to synopsis )  
Disclaimer: I own the story only...  
Coments: A big thank you to [](http://accaliacentury.livejournal.com/profile)[ **accaliacentury**](http://accaliacentury.livejournal.com/)  for beta reading :3

 

 

It only took him three seconds. One, he stepped inside the café that Nao had told him about, to meet his new band members, a guitarist and the singer. Two, he looked around for the guys, playing impatiently with the car keys in his hands. Three, his sight locked on the wide brown eyes and that perfect smile as the blond boy was laughing and talking with the others. An intense pain pierced his heart. He felt butterflies fluttering in his stomach as he went closer to the boys waving at him. Neither Words nor noise reached his ears, other faces couldn’t be recognized by his eyes. It was just him. It didn’t need anything more. Those three seconds were enough to fall in love…

“ Let me introduce you! “ Nao’s excited voice woke him up from his mesmerization. “ This is Tora – kun, our new guitarist! “ He showed him a raven – haired man around Nao’s age, with beautiful hazel eyes and a serious expression in to his features. “ And this “ Nao pointed at the other guy and Saga felt like losing his breath again – and oh that smile, “ is Shou – kun, our singer! I think they fit us great Sagacchi! “ He smiled at the blond boy, who still couldn’t take his eyes off of Shou. “ And this, guys, is Saga - kun, our bassist! “

Saga nodded dumbly to the boys, giving them a shy, yet beautiful smile. With numb movements, he found himself sitting next to Shou. It was a bit embarrassing, but he could examine Shou more easily. The guy was funny, kind and cute, and Saga didn’t care about the conversation that Nao or Tora were having. Only one thing existed that night for him, Shou. And boy did he look like an angel on earth…

“ Hey, Saga, are you here with us? “

Saga twitched as Nao’s fingers snapped close to his face. He felt his cheeks grow hot as he leaned his back on the chair and sat up straight. The others laughed.

“ Go on, Nao, I hear you clearly…” Nao gave him a warning glare and continued speaking.

“ Now “ Nao said boldly, “ We are missing only one more guitarist, but I hope we’ll find someone soon! So, if everything is ok with you, we begin practicing tomorrow night, to test our chemistry. “

Everyone agreed and returned to their casual conversation, learning more about each other’s hobbies and personalities. Saga was satisfied. Tora seemed to be a nice person, talkative and with good sense of humor, quite the opposite from the first impression Saga had for the guitarist. He already liked the guy enough. As for Shou, he just couldn’t be himself infront of him. Cool and flirty Saga became a shy dork when Shou was around. And he couldn’t resist his attraction to the singer. He knew it was real, even though he never believed in it. Love at first sight…

* * * * *

Everything went fine at the rehearsal the next day, the boys seemed to cooperate just fine, so it was decided. There was no need for them to look for singer or guitarist anymore. And soon enough, Nao’s experienced eyes scouted out a young boy playing in a band in a music hall, and Hiroto was his name. Although he was young in age, Hiroto was so skilled at his guitar playing, his melodies had so much feeling that Nao knew it from that moment. That young man should be the final member in his band. After the others listened to him too, they agreed with their leader, so Hiroto had to decide if he would be a member of the band or not. Luckily, Hiroto accepted to join them and so like that Alice Nine began to exist. And things went good. The chemistry between them was great, not only as musicians, but as friends too! Those five people were united by a sacred bond called fate. Their love for what they were doing and perfect communication between them soon led them to glory. They tasted fame, success, they felt the love from the fans all around the world, the love for the music they made wrapping them in a warm embrace.

Among those feelings, there was one more that Saga felt inside his heart. His unrequited and one-sided love for Shou, stinging for two years now and inflicting the same pain as the first time. Or, maybe, even more… He was always there for the singer, listening about his good or hard times, ready to hold him when he was hurt and to celebrate with him in a great happiness. He was there even when Shou was out of control, to calm the man down. And in return, Shou appreciated all of that and did the same for him. He would always hug him tightly and whisper with a sweet voice in his ears the same beautiful words: _You are a great friend, Sagacchi…_

And that’s what hurt Saga the most…

All that time he was always smiling, comforting the singer the best he could. He couldn’t stop loving him, but he learned to accept the reality of it, because he knew Shou didn’t swing that way, or that’s what he had concluded. Shou had introduced him to his exes before, all women. So he kept being there for him, hoping that a day will come when the pain in his heart will stop and that maybe there will be someone to heal his own wounds. Someone to love again… Maybe…

And he kept believing that until everything was crashed before his eyes.

It was Friday midnight, or better, after midnight. The band had ended another great concert. They played many loved songs, had a great encore, the audience was so lively, everything was a success! So, this success needed to be celebrated! After packing their things and moving them to their hotel, the boys along with the staff members ended up in a nice bar in town, where they could relax as much as they wanted. The next day was a day off, they would only do some sightseeing before they left the town, so they could oversleep a bit just this once. The music was nice, the beer tasted great and the low light helped them to let their eyes rest a bit as they enjoyed themselves. Shou and Hiroto were dancing slightly, moving in the rhythm and Tora was flirting around now that he had light schedule. As for Nao and Saga, they were sitting on a table, enjoying their drinks and having the same conversation once again.

“ Why can’t you get over it? Two years! It’s been _two years_!!! I can’t stand seeing you like this… “ Nao raised his glass for cheers, Saga did the same. He drank even the last drop of it and ordered a new one.

“ Don’t overdo it! “ Nao frowned.

“ I know, I know! “ Saga sighed, he lit a cigarette. “ Look… “ He showed Hiroto dancing with Shou to Nao. They were smiling to each other and it was obvious they were having fun. “ I wish I was like Pon too… He is so energetic and positive, and they look so good together… I bet if Shou was not straight, he would be with someone like him… “ Saga’s beautiful face got ugly from a frown, those words had a bitter taste in his mouth.

“ Hey, it’s useless thinking about something like that… Just go and find a new love, Sagacchi! “ Nao said enthusiastically while raising his glass again.

“ Nah… “ Saga shook his head after drinking all of his drink again, ignoring Nao’s death glare. “ Love is hard, I don’t want to hurt myself again… His pain is enough… “ He looked straight at Shou still dancing with Hiroto, now completely lost in the rhythm, like he was hypnotized. He felt ache inside him, heartache. He knew it was an innocent dance, that he didn’t have the right to be jealous, but there he was. And Nao did notice it.

“ You can always go and dance with them, if you feel like it… “ Nao teased him, and Saga laughed.

“ There’s no way I would dance, even if Shou was pleading me! “ His eyes widened slightly at the thought of Shou’s pleading eyes, but he decided to drown the image with his drink.

“ You know what, Nao – shi? “ He smiled goofily, the drinking obviously starting to affect him. “ I don’t need a lover, my love is given away… “ He smiled bitterly lost in his thoughts before he spoke again. “ But a fuckbuddy would be useful, you know, releasing my stress… “

“ Oh, shut up! Can’t you be more romantic and stuff? “ Nao smacked Saga’s hands away from his glass and the bassist burst into a loud laughter. “ And stop . drinking. “

“ Ah, just one more, a small, tiny glass! “ He wiped his tears of laughter from his face. “ But I really meant it, Nao – kun! “ The blond boy started laughing again at the sight of the awkward faces his friend was making. He had said it just to tease Nao, but somewhere inside him, it sounded right.

He was single those two years. He kept his heart and self only for Shou, so he was really frustrated at times. But no, he couldn’t choose a random person just to have fun, he was finding this cruel. Yeah, he would rather wait two more years than –

His trail of thought stopped. His breath stopped. His heart stopped. But the pain remained. It was stronger than before, devouring his soul and everything that’s left from him. He wanted to close his eyes, to even blind himself to stop looking at him, at them. He wanted to puke, to take out all those ugly feelings he had. With wide eyes, undecided if he wanted to cry or not, he kept watching at them, Shou and Hiroto, kissing passionately. Shou had leaned closer to the shorter guy, touching softly his back as the other’s fingers were roaming Shou’s neck. They were enjoying it, leaning to each other for more, deepening the kiss… It was enough. He turned away from the enticing display.

Nao was shocked too, he couldn’t think anything, funny, wise or encouraging to say to his friend. He so wanted to help Saga, to do something to forget what he just saw, but that was impossible.

“Saga…“ He tried to touch gently his shoulder, but Saga moved away.

“ I… I need some air… “ He mumbled as he started running out of the smokey room. He wanted to breathe, to rip his heart out, to make it stop beating for Shou…

His footsteps brought him just outside the bar, near the outdoor. He sat on an old staircase that led to the bathrooms with a bottle of beer in his right hand. He leaned on the stairs and started drinking.

_If Shou was not straight, he would be with someone like him…_ He burst laughing like a paranoid man. How much of a fool could he be! It was so obvious about Shou and Hiroto, their moves, their glares, everything! He just ignored all the proof, thinking that Shou was straight… He covered his face in shame, trying hard to hide the tears that fell from his eyes. Because the truth was hurting him. For so long, he just pretended to ignore everything, afraid to accept that Shou just didn’t have the same feelings for him. He let a big sigh. Luckily he couldn’t see Shou from where he was, and that calmed him down a bit. Not that he could forget those images, no. They were burned inside his heart, leaving a big and ugly scar. But at least he didn’t want to puke anymore, nor he was sad.

He was mad. All this time he was alone by his own will, resting his hope on silly things, while Shou was living his life. Why couldn’t he just move on? The pain inside him was making him a mess, his need for acceptance was corrupting his brain. He needed touch, a hug, a kiss. Maybe something more… Yeah… It’s been too long since…And anyone would do, the first person he would set his eyes on… He licked his lips in frustration. And all that because Shou - He shook his head. _No more thoughts about Shou_ , he thought.

He raised his head in determination and looked randomly inside of the bar, on the left. On the first person his eyes caught.

“Pfffft… “ He tried to stop his giggling as he took a look at the tall man on the bar, talking to a girl. “ Oh my “ Saga whispered to himself, trying his best not to laugh hard again. “ Even fate wants me single! “

He couldn’t control it. He laughed hard. He laughed so hard that many people turned to look at him curious, along with that man. Saga turned his face away from him shyly, raising his bottle and leaving him in peace with the giggling girl beside him. But that man didn’t look away. He smiled at Saga and excused himself to the girl, who frowned in response. In mere seconds, the tall, dark – haired man was sitting beside him, patting friendly his back.

“Are you drunk again, Sagacchi? “

“ Not your business, Tora! “ the brunette shrugged uncomfortably.

“ Hey- hey! I was just checking on you! “

“ So kind of you! “ Saga faked a dramatic voice before he wore a cynical face again. “ You let your girl wait! “

“ What’s wrong with you today? You were a lot better when we got here…” Tora grabbed Saga’s arm tightly. He was worried about the bassist. Saga turned away from those wondering hazel eyes. Only Nao knew about his feelings for Shou, and only Nao would remain knowing about it.

“ I am fine… “ His voice softened. “And stop losing your time with me, your girl awaits… “ Saga glanced at the girl, now speaking with another guy. “ Or not… “

“ Huuuh… “ Tora stretched, amused. “She was boring anyway, let her be… “

“ OK. Just leave me alone then and find a new one… “ Saga shrugged again and Tora snorted.

“ Man, you need to get laid and soon! “ Tora warned in a teasing manner. “ You are so grumpy… “

“ Shut up!!! “ Saga screamed out, his face painted red by embarrassment. Tora merely laughed, till realization drawn to him. His eyes widened in surprise.

“ …Don’t tell me it’s been that long… “

“ **Not. Your. Damn. Business.** “ He tried to stand up, but he felt dizzy and he would have fallen on his face if Tora didn’t grab him in time.

“ Stop drinking. You smell so much of alcohol that I wander if you’ll catch fire if I throw my lighter to you! “

“ Oh? “ Saga raised a brow, making a charming yet drunk, face. “ You wanna see me hot? “ He winked at the guitarist and giggled. Tora shook his head in desperation.

“ Seriously, leave that shit down! “ With a soft, yet strong move, he took Saga’s bottle of beer and finished it.

“ Hey you dork!!! “ Saga tried to get it back, but it was too late. Even though, he almost climbed to the guitarist’s back to grab the bottle. Tora couldn’t stop his teasing laugh, as he turned to look at the drank man. And then Saga realized how close they were. One clumsy move, and they could kiss! He jumped away of the taller man, trying to stay calm. Tora watched at him in question.

“ Now “ Tora coughed “ Let’s play a game! Look around the place and show me the first one you set your eyes on! Let’s find someone to… relax you, what do you say? “ Saga was ready to object, but Tora stopped him. “ I heard you and Nao talking, about fuckbuddies and stuff… “

Saga almost chocked at those words. For just a moment he was afraid that Tora had heard about Shou… He took a big breath, relaxing as much as he could, and raised his head to search for the lucky one on the bar. But before his eyes could set on someone, his mouth spoke. His damn mouth.

“ I’ve already done that! “

Before he even noticed it, he spat it out! Cursing himself, he covered his mouth with his hand, he would say no more stupid things!

“ What did you say? “ Tora asked.

“ Nothing! “ He spat, turning away from him. He felt that damn blush again he so hated. But Tora was curious. He leaned closer, amused with Saga’s terrified expression and shyness.

“ Who did you see, Saga? “

“ I saw no one! Leave me alone now, I got bored of all this! “

He pushed Tora back, but the guitarist didn’t move. Something was strange with Saga, well, stranger than the usual… His shy moves, all that girly blushing… And then realization dawned to him. His eyes widened as a crazy hunch popped in his mind.

“ Hey, Saga… The guy you set your eyes in the bar… Was it me? “

At that Saga gulped and choked in his own saliva. He was couching violently and taking big breaths to calm himself down. Not that it was easy when Tora was staring intently at him. And he didn’t look worried at all, he was rather amused… That bastard!

“ N-No! “ Saga thrashed his head from one side to the other to insist in his answer, but that made him dizzier. “Now, please, leave me alone… “ He focused his blurry sight in the closed, hoping that Tora would finally leave.

But no. Tora leaned closer, his lips now reaching Saga’s ear.

“ Are you sure? “ he whispered. “ Before I came here, _you were staring at me, Sagacchi…_ “

Saga shivered at the sound of his name. With voice low and sensual, Tora was making him feel rather good. Not to mention how attractive the guy was… But he was a friend too. And a bandmate. And the only exception would be Shou, if… He felt his heart in pain again. Why should he remember Shou at this time?

“ And what if it was you I saw? Does it matter? “ He shouted infuriated at the other man and turned to look at him. “ You always – “

He stopped. Or better, he couldn’t talk. His lips were shut in a strong kiss, as Tora cupped his face and moved him closer. Saga was in shock but didn’t move away. His need was too big to ignore it, and those kisses were calming him down. He surrendered himself willingly as he parted his lips, letting Tora’s tongue explore his hot cavern. And it felt good, so good that he couldn’t stop his small moans. A hand moved lower, in his waist, under his shirt. With his fingers, Tora drew lazy circles on the smooth skin, earning a louder moan from Saga, who moved closer. He needed more…

“ So, it **was** me! “ Tora teased as they parted from the kiss, much to Saga’s disappointment. The bassist ignored that little comment, and tried to kiss him again with no success as Tora backed down, laughing. He stood up, giving a hand to Saga, to help him stand too.

“ Let’s go somewhere else… “ he whispered in the bassist’s lips, before he pecked them playfully.

Infront of a grin full of promises, Saga was unable to resist. He grabbed Tora’s hand tightly, as the other was guiding to who knows where. He didn’t care. He wanted only to enjoy this. And forget about Shou, at least for some hours…

t.b.c.

 

So, this is the first part of this,and there will be 2-3 more parts... The next might probably be NC- 17 (the first one i'll ever post O.O )  
I hope you enjoy! :) Just one question. Is this an AU? I am allways confused with this...  
Coments are allways apreciated! :3


End file.
